Mother (disambiguation)
A mother is a female parent. Mother may also refer to: Print media * ''The Mother'' (Čapek play), a 1938 play by Karel Čapek * ''Mother'' (Goodman play), a 1910 play by Jules Eckert Goodman * "Mother" (short story), a 1907 short story by Owen Wister * ''Mother'' (Gorky novel), 1906 novel by Maxim Gorky * "A Mother", a 1914 short story by James Joyce Film and television United States * ''Mother'' (1910 film), an American silent film by the Thanhouser Company * ''Mother'' (1914 film), an American silent film by Maurice Tourneur *''Mother'', a 1927 American silent film written by Charles Kerr * ''Mother'' (1996 film), an American film by Albert Brooks *''Mother'', a 2006 short film by Sian Heder * mother!, a 2017 American film by Darren Aronofsky * ''Mother'' (2017 Spanish film), a short film by Rodrigo Sorogoyen * [[Mother (Once Upon a Time)|"Mother" (Once Upon a Time)]], a 2015 episode from the TV series Once Upon a Time * Mother, a computer in Alien (1979) Europe * ''Mother'' (2016 Georgian film), a short film directed by Rati Tsiteladze * ''Mother'' (2016 Estonian film), an Estonian film * ''Mother'' (1990 film), a Soviet film by Gleb Panfilov * [[Mother (The Avengers)|Mother (The Avengers)]], a 1960s British TV character * ''Mother'' (1955 film), a Soviet film by Mark Donskoy * ''Mother'' (1937 film), a Hungarian film by Johann von Vásáry * ''Mother'' (1926 film), a Russian film by Vsevolod Pudovkin Asia *''Mother'', a 1935 Chinese film by Wen Yimin * ''Mother'' (2014 film), a Japanese film by Kazuo Umezu * ''Mother'' (Japanese TV series), a 2010 Japanese television drama *''Mother'' (Turkish TV series), a 2016 Turkish television drama * ''Mother'' (South Korean TV series), a 2018 South Korean TV series * ''Mother'' (2009 film), a Korean film by Bong Joon-ho * "Mother...", an [[List of Fullmetal Alchemist episodes|episode of Fullmetal Alchemist]] * ''Mother'' (1999 film), an Indian film starring Rekha * ''Mother'' (1991 film), an Iranian film by Ali Hatami * Ibunda, a 1986 Indonesian film by Teguh Karya, released internationally as Mother * ''Mother'' (1985 film), a Korean film by Park Chul-soo * ''Mother'' (1963 film), a Japanese film by Kaneto Shindo *''Mother'', a 1956 Chinese film by Ling Zifeng * ''Mother'' (1952 film), a Japanese film by Mikio Naruse *''Mother'', a 1949 Chinese film by Shi Hui (director) * ''Mother Mother'' (film), a 2014 Taiwanese television film Games * ''Mother'' (video game), a 1989 role-playing video game ** ''Mother'' (video game series) Music * ''Mother'' (opera), an opera by the Czech composer Alois Hába * Mother, opera by Valery Zhelobinsky 1938 * Mother, opera by Tikhon Khrennikov * Mothers (music venue), in Birmingham, England Bands * Mother Mother, a Canadian rock band formerly called Mother * The Mothers of Invention, also called The Mothers, a band associated with Frank Zappa * Mothers (band), an American band from Athens, Georgia Albums * ''Mother'' (Natalie Maines album), 2013 * ''Mother'' (Susumu Yokota album), 2009 * ''Mother'' (Kubb album), 2005 * ''Mother'' (Luna Sea album), 1994 * [[Mother (Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka album)|''Mother (Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka album)]], 1989 * ''Mother, an album by Gilli Smyth Songs *"Mother" (Axel Hirsoux song), 2014 * "Mother" (Blondie song), 2011 * "Mother" (Danzig song), 1988 * "Mother" (John Lennon song), 1970 * "Mother" (Luna Sea song), 1995 * "Mother" (Pink Floyd song), 1979 * "Mother", by the Afro Celt Sound System from Volume 5: Anatomic * "Mother", by Chicago from Chicago III * "Mother", by Era from Era * "Mother", by Cyndi Lauper from Sisters of Avalon * "Mother", by Florence + the Machine from How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful * "Mother", by James from Seven * "Mother", by M-Factor * "Mother", by Moloko from Things to Make and Do * "Mother", by The Police from Synchronicity * "Mother", by Puffy AmiYumi from Mother/Nehorina hahorina * "Mother", by Red House Painters from Red House Painters * "Mother", by Tori Amos from Little Earthquakes * "Mother", from the musical A Chorus Line * "MOTHER", by Susumu Hirasawa from Technique of Relief * "M-O-T-H-E-R", by Howard Johnson * "Mother Mother" (song), by Tracy Bonham *"Mother", by Blonde Redhead from Melody of Certain Damaged Lemons Food and drink * Mother (energy drink) * Mother's, a kosher food brand owned by The Manischewitz Company *Fermentation starter, sometimes called a "mother", used to start the fermentation process in making various foods and drinks ** "Mother" or "mother dough", a pre-ferment starter dough **Kombucha mother, or SCOBY (for symbiotic colony of bacteria and yeast), occurring in the making of kombucha Other uses * Mother (advertising agency), a British advertising agency * Motherboard, the main printed circuit board found in microcomputers * Mother, prototype of the British Mark I tank * (Sometimes spelled "moth-er"), a person who studies moths See also * The Mother (disambiguation) * Mothers (disambiguation) *Mommy (disambiguation) *Mama (disambiguation) *Mom (disambiguation) *Ma (disambiguation)